2015-12-01 - Checking In
A red and blue blur streaks across the skies of California before halting in front of Titan Tower. Superman floats in mid-air for a moment before landing on the ground and walking through the front doors. He pauses long enough for the security system to acknowledge him before making his presence known by just..talking. He knows Kara would hear him. "Kara. Your favorite cousin is here for a visit." Nightwing was on monitor duty when the Man of Steel arrives and he goes down to greet him. he smiles and extends a hand to Super and with a smile says, "Welcome to the tower." He then says, "I hope this is a friendly visit not a work one." Kara Zor-El had been spending the last couple of days actually sleeping at Titans Tower after a little misunderstanding with Leah. Giving her some space after Kara's little mess-up. She was lying on the couch, looking at some sort of reality show and wondering how it was remotely based on reality. When she heard her cousin's voice, she sat up. "Kal?" She looks over at Dick. "My cousin's here. Hope everything's okay." She straightens out her couch-hair and follows Nightwing downstairs. "Hey Kal..." she says with a little wave to her famous cousin. Kal returns Nightwing's smile and shakes his hand heartily. "Pleasure to be here." He rolls a shoulder slightly. "Well, it's both business and pleasure." He holds up a hand. "There's no emergency or anything, but there is a matter that I would like to discuss with you." He turns towards Kara when she comes in. "And it gives me a good reason to visit my cousin." Embracing Kara briefly, he smiles at her. "Hey Kara. Everything going well, I hope?" Kara Zor-El peers at Kal. Either he's here to check up on her or she did something wrong. Those are the top two guesses in Kara's mind. "Yeeaaaah...." then hugs her cousin happily anyway. "Everything's going okay. I sort of had a little fight with Leah over something I did that I didn't realize was overstepping my bounds, but we're good now. But giving her some space in the apartment for a few days anyway. You?" Nightwing smiles to Kal, "well glad to have you." he then says, "and if I can help in anyway you know I will. "he looks over to Kara and smiles. "Have a good nap?" he asks with just he hint of a smirk. Kal smiles at Kara. "I can't complain. Lois says hello, by the way." When she talks about overstepping her bounds with Leah, Clark can only imagine what she might have done. Kara had a good heat, but she sometimes acted without thinking through her actions. Ah, youth. He nods to Nightwing. "Thanks, Dick. I appreciate it. Is there somewhere we can sit and talk?" Kara Zor-El sticks out her tongue at Nightwing. "I wasn't napping...." Then stops to fix her hair since it probably looked like she was. "I was just watching the Big Brother Iron Chef Survivor Race House. I still don't get it at all." Nightwing grins and informs Kara, "I think you mashed a few shows together there." he then says, "Well we can go up to the meeting room," he says. "After all we have it we might as well use it." Kal grins at Nightwing. "Sounds good." He idly comments to Kara. "Those kind of television shows will rot your brain. I despise reality TV." He comments off-handedly as he follows Nightwing to the meeting room. He smirks. "And you were totally napping..." Kara Zor-El looks at Kal. "Don't think I won't give you the raspberry as well, Kal..." then heads into the meeting room to find out why her cousin was here. Seriously, if she could bet money, she'd have $20 on 'checking up on Supergirl.' Nightwing grins at Kara. "Well the clues say otherwise," he says of her hair but leaves it alone after that. Once he enters the meeting room he takes a seat, "Sounds like the situation is important." Kal places a hand over his chest and looks afraid. "Oh no. The Super Raspberry of Doom. I'm so afraid. It's my new kryptonite. Please, don't do it. I beg of you." He chuckles as he sweeps his cape out of the way before he takes a seat. "Well, it's important to me. More of a favor, actually. Of a personal nature." Kara Zor-El whispers to Nightwing, "He's going to want us to dog-sit Krypto. Watch." She doesn't care that her cousin can totally hear her whisper that. Then smiles at Kal. Nightwing laughs a little at Kara whisper and he looks at Kal, "Now you have me curious, so what is this favor?" he leans forward to listen in a posture that would strike them both as very Bruce. Kal flashes a smile at Kara. "I'm sure Kon is watching Krypto just fine." He then turns to Nightwing. "It's in reference to my daughter, Cir-El. Kara has been working with her, helping her sort out her powers. But I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking her under your wing..no pun intended. Teach her a little of your expertise. Having been a student of Bruce, you know how difficult it is dealing with villains even when you have super powers. I think the Titans would be a good place for her to hone those skills." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "I told Mia if she ever wanted to join the Titans she was more than welcome, Kal." She smiles. Kara was the one to find Mia in the first place, and helped her get her superhero outfit. "Is she okay with the um... you know... commute?" Nightwing nods, "I have seen her in workouts, so yeah she is more then welcome on the team." he then says, "Have you talked with her about joining or is that part of the favor?" Kal clears his throat. "I would prefer it if it didn't come from me. If she were approached by the Titan's leader, it would go a long way of helping her establish the self-confidence she needs to be successful." He leans back in his chair. "From what you both tell me, she's already impressed you. But if I asked her about joining, she might think that I'm pulling strings for her, and I don't want that. I don't want her to wonder that she didn't earn her spot, you know? I just wanted to talk with you both to see where you stood on the matter. I would never just ask that you take in someone you didn't deem worthy." Kara Zor-El guhs. That feels just like how Leah got upset with Kara pulling strings with the Director of NASA to get her into the civilian astronaut program. She nods to Kal, immediately understanding. "Mia definitely has what it takes to be in the Titans. We'll make sure that she doesn't think you pulled any strings, because you haven't." Nightwing nods, "that is true I thought about asking her already but I didn't want to overstep in your family affairs and figured Kara would bring it up, or Cir-El Would. He smiles. "I will get the jet ready and head out to Metropolis and talk with her. Kal smiles at both Kara and Nightwing. "I'm glad. I think having you two as her mentors would be really good for her." He rubs the back of his neck. "With Kon it was easier. He's a guy. And he's essentially me, kind of. But teenage girls are hard. I just want what's best for her, but I don't want to make the mistake with her that I did with Kara by being overprotective. It nearly drove us apart and I don't think I could handle that on an emotional level." He looks between the both of them. "So, thank you. Really. I'll owe you guys for this one." Kara Zor-El smiles. "What? You? Overprotective? Nooooo..." she says with a wave of her hand. Which means 'yessssssssssssss.' Nightwing laughs just a little, "Well it could be worse." he does not say how however. "So how are things in Metropolis?" he asks of Kal. Kal hmms. "Quiet, believe it or not. I've been responding to more things outside of Metropolis these days. Mia has been helping out, too. I prefer to let her do her own thing, so I stay out of the way for the most part. One of the best teachers is experience, in my opinion." He gestures. "What about you guys? Anything happening around here?" Kara Zor-El thinks "Um.... well I stopped a meteor from hitting Paris a couple of weeks ago, and two days ago Kalibak and some of the Furies were trying to start up some machine to do... I have no idea what but it's destroyed now and I'm pretty sure we won't be hearing from Kalibak for at least a few months." She thinks for a moment. "Oh and my roommate is in the civilian astronaut program from NASA now." Nightwing smiles, "Nothing really going on Titans wise but helping a friend in New York take down a crooked cop, free an innocent man he sent to prison for murder, and hopefully track down the real killer, and well the usual mess in Bludhaven. Fast Eddie is trying to muscle in on Blockbuster's territory and I am working to keep any one from being caught in the crossfire." Kal blinks at Kara. "Leah wants to be an astronaut. Huh. Good for her." He grins at Nightwing. "I can only imagine how busy Bludhaven PD keeps you, Dick. Say, have you heard from Bruce at all? He missed our weekly brunch meeting yesterday. It's not like him to miss it unless something is going on." Kara Zor-El nods a little to Kal. "Yeah. But apparently she wanted to do it all on her own, and when I found out it normally takes 10 years for selection, I sort of.... went to NASA to ask them if they could put her in the front of the selection line. I mean... she still would have to make the cut but it wouldn't take 10 years until they got to her. And Leah was sort of... really angry with me about it because she said it meant she wasnt doing it on her own, and we had a little fight and we made up but I'm giving her some space for a few days to make sure she forgives me." She shrugs a little. "I thought I was helping." Nightwing nods to Kara and does not point out how much like Kal she is. He then nods, 'Well I can see that. I know how hard it can be to walk the line between helping and overbearing, and sometimes I step over, just ask Tim." He then shakes his head to Kal. "Not really, but then we are both pretty busy. I will check in with Alfred at least when I get back to the other coast." Kal tilts his head to the side slightly as he listens to Kara explain the situation between her and Leah. "Kara, your feelings were in the right place. But one of the main thing you need to learn about interacting with humans, is that they pride themselves on going through hardships so that when they get what they're after, it's more satisfying. They have a real sense of accomplishment. That's why Leah was so angry with you. And why I wouldn't do the same for Mia." He motions to Dick. "If Batman had gone to the Bludhaven PD and told them to hire Dick Grayson, then the experience would feel cheap to him once he made the force. You understand, Kara?" Kara Zor-El pauses. "Yeah. I sort of figured that out when Leah was yelling at me at the NASA space station. Director Bolden sort of made things better though. I just didn't want her having to wait 10 years when they offered to help me out with Leah." Nightwing grins, "Though that is a bad example. Bruce really didn't want me to join the force he thought it could endangers the secret." Kal chuckles. "Yeah, I guess that is a bad example. But you seemed to make it work for you." He rolls his shoulders. "Being a reporter gives me an excuse to be at the right place and the right time when something happens as well. Not the original reason why I majored in journalism in college, but it worked out." He smiles at Kara. "I understand you'll be attending college soon. What are you studying?" Kara Zor-El smiles a little. "Actually I'm planning on majoring in art. Like my dad before he changed to the Science Guild. His teacher used to say that I had real talent for it, and it's probably a better idea than majoring in any of the sciences since... yknow..." She shrugs. "It would just be more hiding what I know. Art's different - I can be myself with that. Jimmy Olsen sort of gave me that idea. I mean I'm not going to do photography, but still..." She pauses then thinks. "Although I guess I could try my hand at that too." Easy there Kara. If Spider-Man knew you were trying to get in on the photographer/superhero thing... Nightwing nods, 'that is cool. "he smiles, "I went with History for a lot of the same reasons, I wouldn't have to hide that I knew more then the perfessors and I still ended up learning quite a bit." Kal stands up from his seat. "Well I should get going. Art does sound like something you'd love Kara. Maybe someday I can hire you to paint a portrait of Lois for me." He winks before shaking Dick's hand again. "Thanks again, man. I should be getting back to Metropolis, check in on things." Kara Zor-El walks over to Superman and gives him a hug. "By the way, I'll make sure to go to your parents' house for Christmas dinner this year. I promise." Nightwing smiels as the cousins hug, "well you are welcome here anytime Big Guy, not let Kara scare you away.' He teases just a bit and he moves ot walks out with them. Kal grins at Nightwing. "Thanks. I like coming here to check up on you guys every once in awhile. Mostly out of habit, cause you don't really need it, but you know. I think it's important that the Titans and the League stay in touch." He returns Kara's hug and kisses her on the forehead. "Good. Ma is expecting you. I'm hoping Mia wants to put in an appearance as well. Kon is supposed to be there and Lois and I will be there, too. Once I get in touch with Karen, she's also invited." Kara Zor-El smiles at Kal. "I can get along just fine without you checking up on me, but thanks anyway." She smiles at the kiss on the forehead, then looks at the time. "I think I'll go visit Dedrick or something. Would he be able to come too or would that be awkward?" Nightwing lets them talk about family stuff but he does comment, "Well anythime the league needs us we are here." Kal asides to Kara. "He's invited." He mutters under his breath. "Seems like he's not going anywhere. I owe Bruce twenty bucks..." He smiles and waves at Nightwing. "Same goes to you." He then leaps into the air and takes off.